


Artwork for Sometimes You Might Find by melonbutterfly

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Big Bang 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Sometimes You Might Find by melonbutterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometimes You Might Find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292181) by [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly). 



> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more.

Dec. 11th, 2011  



End file.
